Hunger Games - Alia Legora
by T.Gabrielle
Summary: J'avais seulement douze ans... Ceci est mon histoire, l'histoire de ma mort.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil se lève, j'ouvre les yeux doucement et regarde le toit gris de la chambre. Je tourne la tête encore a moitié endormie, quelques rayons de soleil entrent par la fenêtre, il va faire beau, ce sera une très belle journée de récolte. En palpant le lit, je sent les corps chauds de mes trois petites sœurs, leurs respirations sont calmes, elles dorment encore profondément. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, pour ne réveiller personne. J'enfile un vieux t-shirt rose et un short, parfait pour le travail. C'est bientôt l'heure des récoltes, mais je ne suis pas pressée de réveiller les autres, car même avec ce beau soleil et ces oiseaux qui chantent, aujourd'hui c'est le pire jour de l'année. Le jour de la moisson. Le jour ou tous les habitants du district font des cauchemars avec les horreurs des Hungers Games. Le jour ou tous ceux de douze a dix-huit ans prient pour que son nom ne soit pas inscrit sur le petit papier tiré au hasard devant la foule. Le jour ou tout le monde fait la fête le soir, sauf deux familles.

Je me rend alors compte qu'il n'y aura peut être pas de récolte pour moi aujourd'hui, car je vient de faire 12 ans, et mon nom peut être tiré au sort pour la première fois. Mon nom est inscrit 11 fois. Cette pensée me pétrifie, je reste là, debout, en attendant que quelqu'un se lève pour me prendre dans les bras.

La première à se lever est Marta, ma grande sœur. Son nom est inscrit plus de 25 fois. Marta a 14 ans, n'a pas peur du jour de la moisson, et est certaine que se sort maudit ne tombera jamais sur nous. Elle vient me parler pour éloigner ma peur, doucement, elle m'enlace et me donne un morceau de vieux pain.

« N'ai pas peur Alia, nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux pour que tu sois choisie. Toi et moi sommes en securitée, ne t'inquiète pas » Elle me dit ses phrases d'un ton si calme et certain, que je ne peut ne pas y croire. Je met mon inquiétude de coté et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi » dis-je avec la bouche pleine de pain. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, surement pour sortir et jouer à grimper aux arbres, comme tout les jours. Soudain, une pensée m'envahit.

« Marta. » dis-je sans cacher mon inquiétude . Elle se retourne doucement.

« Si par hasard, de suis choisie pour les jeux, promet-moi de ne pas te porter volontaire, je préfère mourir dans cette arène a te voir souffrir pour moi ». Son expression est douce et triste en même temps, cette promesse doit être difficile pour elle. Ma sœur ne dit rien.

« Et puis, nous avons besoin de toi pour nourrir la famille, tu est la plus grande, la plus intelligente, et si tu meurs, tout le monde en souffriras ». Je la vois se rapprocher de moi doucement, elle me prend dans ces bras et tourne ma tête pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

« Ecoute » dit-elle d'un ton serein en essuyant les quelques larmes qui tombaient sur me joues :

« ton nom ne sera pas choisie, et n'y le mien, et n'y celui de nos sœurs dans quelques années, il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ici avec toi, maintenant, et pour toujours. Jamais aucune de nous ira dans cette arène, je te le promets. »

Ce qui me faisait peur, était que nôtre famille avait pris plusieurs tesseraes avant les récoltes, on manquait de beaucoup trop de choses. Même mes trois petites soeurs auraient leur nom écrit plusieurs fois dés leurs douze ans, je hais le capitole pour ça. Pourquoi nous faire subir à des jeux si horribles ? pour montrer le pouvoir du capitole ? Nous le savons déjà que le capitole est puissant, ces jeux sont fait uniquement pour leur plaisir de nous voir crever dans cette arène.

Je marche vers le grand armoire en bois de la chambre, le seul meuble entier de la maison. Je prend l'ancienne robe de ma mère, qui a servi a ma sœur l'année dernière, maintenant qu'elle a grandi, la robe ne lui va plus, et c'est à moi de la de temps pour un bain, il n'y a pas d'eau, je l'enfile et me regarde dans le miroir. La robe violette est un peu trop grande pour moi, les manches sont trop longes et le bas traîne par terre, mais je n'ai pas le choit, c'est la seule que nous avons. Je plie les manches et met la ceinture le la robe un peut plus haute. C'est mieux, je peut marcher maintenant. Je me regarde a nouveau dans la glace et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, je serait heureuse si cette tenue n'étaient pas réservée pour le jour de la moisson. J'attache mes cheveux noirs par une queue de cheval.

En sortant de chez moi, je croise Marta, elle rentre pour se préparer pour plus tard, je vais l'aider. Elle enfile un pantalon mauve et un t-shirt violet et parait satisfaite, je la trouve très joli, même avec ces habits pas très propres. Nous sortons ensembles de la maison, plusieurs jeunes marchent vers la même direction que nous, tous avec la même expression inquiète. Des pacificateurs patrouillent afin de nous rapatrier vers le lieu de la cérémonie, comme si on ne savait pas ou y aller. En fait, ils sont la que pour nous faire peur.

En arrivant a la place centrale du district, je me sépare de ma sœur pour aller au registre confirmer ma présence. Une pacificatrice me pique le doit et je pousse un petit cri, elle me dit de me taire et prend une goutte de mon sang pour m'enregistrer. « Suivant » elle dit d'un air indifférent, je marche vers en dehors de la file. Il y a tellement de monde, que je ne sais plus ou y aller, j'ai peur. Soudain, mon esprit s'éteint, mon corps suit les autres de mon âge et se place ou il faut, mais je ne pense plus a rien, je veut juste partir d'ici.

Quand tout le monde est installé, et que les pacificateurs nous entourent de partout, une jeune femme avec les cheveux verts et attachés en un énorme chignon vient de derrière le grand écran. L'hôtesse du district 11 a l'air d'une pomme géante, elle vient tirer au sort les noms des deux malheureux qui participeront aux Hunger Games cette année.

« Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Je m'appelle Margueritta et je suis vôtre hôtesse cette année, » Dit-elle d'un ton heureux. Elle montre du doit deux hommes assis sur le coté de la scène, ils ont l'air mort, je suis sure qu'ils sont bourrés ou drogués.

« Voici Gariam et Victor, des anciens gagnants du district, qui seront les mentors des tributs choisis » Elle parait heureuse de ses mots, et fait un signe pour que on allume le grand écran.

Il commence alors la vidéo propagande des jeux, dans ce moment, nous passons en direct dans tout la vidéo fini, notre pomme verte géante s'approche toute excitée de la première boule de verre :

« D'abord les tribus femelles, voyons voir qui est la chanceuse de cette année ! ». Elle attrape un petit papier de ses mains blanches ornées de plusieurs bijoux.

Ce ne sera pas moi, Marta me l'a promis. Alors que notre hôtesse s'approche du micro avec le papier a la main, je sent que je n'ai plus raison d'avoir peur. Un nom sera dit, ce ne sera pas le mien, n'y celui de ma sœur, et je pourrait vivre encore un an sans avoir peur de la mort.

« Alia Legora » dit-elle joyeusement en me cherchant du regard.

C'est mon nom. Je n'ose pas y croire. Je ne peut pas bouger. Deux pacificateurs viennent me traîner jusque-à lascène, je ne veut pas y aller. Tout le monde me regarde avec pitié.

« Allez vient ma jolie petite fille, tu as eu la chance d'être choisie pour les jeux ! Monte vite sur scène ! » Sa vois me donne encore moins envie d'y aller. Mais je me débats pas, je me fais entraîner sans rien dire jusqu'à coté de notre hôtesse Margueritta.

D'où je suis, je peut voir ma sœur qui me regarde inquiète. Ma mère et mes sœurs sont en pleurs, et mon père me regarde d'un air triste, mais il m'encourage a ne pas pleurer. Pleurer est in signe de faiblesse, je ne doit pas me montrer faible devant tout Panem, ou je serais tué la première. Sur scène, je n'écoute plus ce qui ce passe, je me fiche du garçon qui sera choisi, je veut juste me concentrer pour ne pas montrer que je suis faible. Parce que oui, je suis faible, et je n'ai aucune chance.

Madame pomme verte du diable se rapproche du micros encore une fois.

« Il y a des volontaires ? »

Je regarde ma sœur en la suppliant du regard pour qu'elle ne se porte pas volontaire, soudain, elle tombe par terre et pleure toutes ces larmes, mais ne dit rien.

« Très bien » dit notre hôtesse indifférente du fait d'avoir ou pas eu de volontaires.

« Allons au tribut mâle ». Elle s'approche de la boule de verre situé du coté inverse. Je ne prête plus attention.

« Argon Marbultia » Dit-elle du même ton joyeux. Tous les garçons se retournent pour voir l'expression du pauvre tribut choisi. C'est un garçon d'environ quinze ans, qui devient rouge comme une tomate en marchant vers la scène, il n'est pas entraîné par des pacificateurs, mais on peut voir qu'il lutte contre les larmes. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu une fois ou deux dans la rue. Il n'est pas très fort il n'a aucune chance de survivre, je parie qu'il va mourir très tôt. Comme moi.

Le reste de la moisson se passe très vite, Il n'y a aucun volontaire pour Argon Marbultia, le maire lit le traité de trahison, mais je ne l'écoute pas, et à la fin, Je serre la main d'Argon avant que l'hymne de Panem annonce la fin de la cérémonie.

Après tout cela, je suis emmenée dans un petit bâtiment, j'espère pouvoir voir ma famille avant mourir, j'ai besoin de faire mes adieux a Marta. La pièce est toute blanche, et on y trouve un canapé orange, ou je m'assoies pour ne pas m'évanouir. La porte s'ouvre, Mes trois sœurs et ma mère entrent en premier.

« Vous avez trois minutes » Dit un pacificateur avant de refermer la porte et nous laisser en famille. Enfin, je peut pleurer. Mes sœurs, ma mère et moi restons là, pendant deux minutes, sans rien dire, seulement entrain de pleurer dans les bras l'une des autres. Mais il ne faut pas que je fasse mes adieux comme ça, j'ai besoin de me montrer forte pour elles.

« Je vous aime toutes, très très fort, je veux que vous continuez vos vies sant moi, sans pleurer. Les années que j'ai passée avec vous ont étaient parfaites. Merci pour tout, et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas peur de mourir.» Je les embrasse toutes et un pacificateur ouvre la porte avec violence pour annoncer que le temps est fini.

Avant de passer par la porte, ma mère se retourne.

« Je t'aime ma chérie, et je sais que tu est capable de gagner ces jeux, je crois en toi pour revenir à la maison. » Sa vois est coupé par la porte fermé.

Une minute après, Marta entre affolée. Elle a le visage rouge d'avoir pleurée et quelques marques bizarres sur les bras. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, j'aurais du me porter volontaire ! Tu vas mourir par ma faute, c'est pas juste pour toi ! » Elle éclate en sanglots, moi aussi. Mais je suis heureuse de ne pas été remplacée par Marta, ce serait trop douloureux pour moi et les autres de la voir mourir. Elle va se récupérer, et la famille a besoin d'elle, pas de moi.

« Tu sais monter aux arbres et te cacher ! Tu est intelligente Alia, tu connait les plantes et les animaux, tu peut gagner, il suffit de laisser les tributs carrières s'entre-tuer. Il faut pas que tu te montre faible, pendant les entraînements, apprends a utiliser des armes, tu va voir, tu vas réussir ! Il faut pas perdre les espoirs que parce que tu a que 12 ans... » Sur cette dernière phrase, elle perd la voix en pleurant.

« Je vais essayer » Dis-je pas convaincu que ce qu'elle dit est vrai.

Je lui essuie les larmes. Le temps imparti est écoulé, Marta sort de la pièce et je l'entends éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois avant que la porte se referme. Moi, je ne pleure plus.

Mon père est le prochain visiteur, il a l'air fatigué. Lui aussi a des étranges blessures, comme Marta, sauf que les siennes vont jusqu'au visage. je me demande que c'est-t'il passé.

« Papa, pourquoi est-tu blessé ? » Je demande en oubliant que j'ai que trois minutes pour faire mes adieux.

« J'ai juste défendu ta sœur ma chérie, tu sais comment ils sont les pacificateurs ici... Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mes blessures et de ses crétins de pacificateurs.» Il me prend dans ses bras comme quand j'était plus petite. Mais défendre ma sœur de quoi ?

« Je vient te dire que je t'aime Alia, et que même si tu gagnes pas ces jeux, tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs. » Il me serre contre lui, je me sent mieux. Je ne veut plus qu'il me lâche, je me sent en sécurité avec mon père.

« Je t'aime aussi papa » murmure-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Chante pour moi ma chérie, j'aimerais t'entendre chanter une dernière fois. Je sais que ça va te calmer. »

Quand on sortait pour se promener avec mon père, il me demandait de chanter pour lui, parce que j'avait peur des araignées, et cela me changeait les idées. C'est devenu une habitude, maintenant, à chaque fois que on part se promener, je lui chante une chanson. Même si je n'ai plus peur des araignées.

Mais j'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que un pacificateur ouvre la porte pour annoncer que le temps est fini. Quand la porte est presque fermée, j'aperçois mon père tomber par terre. Quelqu'un l'a frappé.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mes derniers adieux

_Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire pour vous, merci à tous ce qui lisent mon histoire _

_Je sais que je fait quelques fautes... c'est que je suis brésilienne :P _

_Et je serait vraiment contente si vous envoyez un commentaire sur mon histoire _

_Merci à tous, Taïna._

**Chapitre 2 – Les derniers adieux **

La porte est déjà fermé, mais je peut encore voir mon père tomber juste devant moi. Pourquoi ont-t-ils fait cela ? C'est moi qui doit souffrir, pas mon père ! je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un souffre par ma faute, principalement ma famille.

Je reste la, immobile, j'attend que quelqu'un d'autre entre pour m'expliquer que ce que j'ai vu était faux. Mais plus personne vient. La panique m'envahit, mon père est-t-il mort ? Que lui a-ton fait ? Je ne vais pas supporter rester ici à attendre pendant longtemps. Et Marta, Mon père a dit qu'il l'avait protégée, mais de quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'elle avait aussi été frappé ? Et mes petites sœurs ? Ma mère ? Des millions de questions sans réponses se posent dans ma tête, je suis au point d'exploser quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

C'est Gregoria, une amie très proche de la famille. Elle nous a accueillie chez elle pendant quelques mois quand on a du abandonner notre maison lors des temps plus difficiles.

Je lui saute dessus et pleure toutes mes larmes, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me consoler. Je vient de me rendre compte que je ne vais plus jamais revoir mon père.

« Gregoria » dis-je en sanglotant « que c'est-t-il passé à mon père ? Je l'ai vu tomber avant que la porte se ferme, quelqu'un l'a frappé ! » Je ne pouvait plus parler, ma bouche faisait que trembler et ma voix était coincé dans ma gorge . J'avait peur de la réponse.

« Alia, rien c'est passé à ton père, il a juste trébuche sur la marche. Tout vas très bien, tu n'a pas besoin de te faire des soucis pour lui. Tu est juste effrayée, ton cerveau te fait des tours, c'est tout » Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me chante une berceuse.

Je suis sure que ce que j'ai vu était vrai, mais je préfère croire aux mots de Gregoria, sinon je vais devenir folle. quelques mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche :

« Veille sur ma famille, s'il te plait. C'est moi qui doit souffrir, pas eux » Dans cette phrase, je ferme les yeux et écoute sa berceuse, qui est coupée de temps en temps par un sanglot. Quelques minutes après, le temps est fini, je revient à la réalités. J'ai fait mes adieux à tout ceux que j'aimais, maintenant, je suis prête à mourir.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Dans le train

Je suis escortée avec Argon jusqu'à la gare en voiture. Je n'avait jamais entrée dans une voiture, c'est vraiment un transport génial, j'était tellement fascinée par le paysage que j'ai failli oublier que ce transport m'envoyait direct à la mort certaine. Margueritta n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Nos mentors avaient l'air de se moquer de nous, ils savaient qu'on avait aucune chance.

La gare est bourré de journalistes, ils viennent pour nous filmer. J'essaye de détourner le regard en sortant de la voiture pour que personne ne remarque que je suis apeurée. En vain. Ma peur est certainement trop lisible sur mon visage. Je veut entrer dans le train le plus vite possible et me cacher quelque part pour pleurer tranquille.

En entrant dans le train, j'oublie complètement mon plan de pleurer dans un coin. Je remarque que le train est spacieux, et on y trouve des tables remplies de différents plats. Du poulet, des salades, des tartes ! Mais comment ils peuvent se gaver de nourriture comme ça si nous mourrons de faim dans le district ?! C'est vraiment injuste tout cela. Mais autant en profiter, puis-ce que que je vais mourir dans quelques jours. Je me précipite vers une petite rangée de bombons au chocolat, ils ont l'air tellement bons, et chez moi, on a jamais du chocolat, Marta allez adorer cet endroit.

Penser à Marta me coupe la faim, je me rappelle encore une fois que je suis emmenée vers le plus horrible des endroits.

Margueritta vient nous présenter nos mentors, on doit commencer à les parler pour qu'ils nous donnent des conseils pour les jeux. Sincèrement, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas des têtes à pouvoir nous aider, c'est juste des ivrognes, ils sont loin de ce qu'ils étaient avant leurs jeux.

« On va faire comme ça » dit Goriam, un des mentors, en frappant fortement sur la table. Margueritta s'éclipse.

« chaqu'un de vous aura l'aide d'un de nous, moi je peut m'en occuper de la mademoiselle et Victor de Argon,ou le contraire, comme vous préférez. Ce sera équitable et tout le monde sera content »Il fait un petit rire ironique à chaque fin de phrase, c'est angoissant. Quand il fini de parler, il sourit à nouveau et part vers la table des boisons. Je suis pas d'accord avec sa proposition, pour moi, toute aide est nécessaire. Mais je n'ose pas m'opposer à lui.

L'autre ivrogne s'approche de moi et me regarde logement d'un regard plein de pitié, je suis un peut gênée au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi ? vous n'avez jamais vu une fille qui va mourir dans les Hunger Games avant ?! Je crois que je suis déjà assez apeurée comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de vos regards de pitié pour tout empirer ! » Je me presse de partir du coté inverse, si je restait là, j'allais éclater en sanglots.

Alors que j'essaie de trouver une cachette pour pleurer, je me cogne contre Margueritta qui tenait un petit gâteau. La crème du cupcake s'étale sur ses vêtements fushia et elle me regarde dégoûtée.

« Bravo ! Regarde ce que t'as fait, espèce de petite idiote ! Maintenant je vais devoir changer tout mon visuel ! Et arrête de pleurer, ton visage sale parait encore plus dégueulasse avec ses larmes noirs de terre qui coulent. C'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras des sponsors ! » Elle repart de l'autre sens en claquant ses talons pour bien montrer son mécontentement. J'éclate en sanglots. Je pleurs toutes les larmes que j'avais accumulés jusqu'ici, la seule chose que je veut, c'est rentrer chez moi, cet endroit me fait peur. Quelques minutes après, j'essuie mes larmes, essaye de nettoyer mon visage et je repart parler aux mentors.

Gariam et Victor sont assis en train de discuter au tour de quelques verres, ils sont soûls bien sur, et leur conversation n'a pas l'air très animée. Argon est avec eux, ils doivent être en train de décider qui va s'occuper de qui a partir de maintenant, je m'approche en essayant de rester calme et de me montrer courageuse. Une des chaises de la table est libre, je m'assoies et essaye de regarder Victor d'un air indifférent, ça ne doit pas marcher, car il éclate de rire.

« Tu auras besoin de changer ce petit regard ci tu veut trouver des sponsors » Me dit-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Je baisse les yeux, c'est déjà la deuxième personne qui sous-entend que personne ne vas vouloir m'aider pendant les jeux.

« On a décidé avec Victor, je m'en occuperais de toi et lui d'Argon, pas de discutions. Tu as intérêt à bien m'écouter si tu veut avoir une chance de gagner. » Il remplit son verre d'un alcool que je ne connais pas et boit tout avec une seule gorgée. Des serveurs muets viennent m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre, pour que je me lave et me change avant le dinner.

La chambre est énorme, plus grande que ma maison et celle du voisin ensembles. Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette mauve, si douce que je pourrait dormir par terre mieux que chez moi. Un lit de couple est placé au milieu de la pièce, avec des dizaines d'oreillers qui ressemblent à des marshmallows. Tout est si beau que c'est presque agréable de me retrouver ici. je n'ose pas me coucher sur le lit, j'ai peur de tout salir, je vais direct vers la salle de bain pour me laver.

Après 20 minutes sous une douche chaude et des dizaines de crèmes différents, je suis appelée pour dinner. Jamais je n'avais pris une douche, et l'eau chaude est calmante, je me sent bien à nouveau. Je m'habille avec un pantalon noir et un débardeur rose que j'ai pris dans l'armoire de la chambre et je quitte la pièce.

Pour le dinner, jamais je n'avais vue autant de nourriture. En entrée, un Carpaccio de tortillon à la noisette et au sésame noir, servi avec une petite salade d'herbes. Après, une coquille d'agneau croustillante à la sauce Porto et des haricots verts, délicieux. Et pour le dessert, un petit gâteau roulé au chocolat. Je me suis tellement concentrée sur les plats, que j'ai complètement oublié la présence de Margueritta, Argon, Victor et Goriam. Après avoir finie de manger, je voie Margueritta qui commente la façon d'on je mange à Victor, elle ne comprend pas que chez nous, il n'y a pas de bonnes manières. Et sincèrement, je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense de moi.

Après le dinner, le ventre plein, je vais m'allonger sur mon lit, au milieu de mes dizaines de marshmallows, et je passe toute la nuit à penser à un moyen de gagner les jeux.


	4. Chapter 4 - Du train à la parade

Je suis assise sur une pierre, au milieu d'une énorme forêt, je me rappelle plus de comment je suis arrivée ici. Il faut que je me cache, c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je monte sur un arbre devant moi pour essayer de voir ou je suis, je cherche quelque chose, je ne sais plus quoi, des énormes feuilles cachent une partie de ma vision. Je ne voit rien à part de la forêt à l'horizon. Je tient une arme, elle est en sang. J'ai tué quelqu'un, mais qui ? Je suis dans l'arène. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

Sur le sommet de l'arbre, j'aperçois de loin un lac. A coté, les carrières sont groupés, ils mangent et boivent devant un feu et se moquent probablement de ces victimes. L'un deux tourne la tête vers moi, il paraît beaucoup plus près que toute à leur, il m'a vue. Je n'ai pas le temps de descendre, l'arbre est désormais à moins de cinq mètres du lac maintenant. J'essaye de me cacher avec des feuilles, mais elles paraissent soudain très petites. Je suis condamnée, je ne peut plus m'enfuir. L'un des carrières monte sur l'arbre un couteau à la main, je ne voit pas son visage, mais je sais que je vais mourir maintenant. Le couteau s'enfonce sur la chair de ma cuisse, et une douleur irréelle me fait hurler.

Je me réveille dans un sursaut, je suis en sueur, je touche ma jambe pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas blessé.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, c'est pas encore vrai... » Dis-je à moi même pour essayer de me calmer, mais ça ne marche pas bien sur. Il est cinq heures du matin, je ne peut plus dormir. La seule solution est de profiter de la douche chaude et y rester le temps de me calmer.

Cinq heures et demie. Sortir de l'eau est un défi pour moi, je suis si bien ici, tout parait irréel sous la douche, l'eau chaude me fait oublier mes problèmes. Mais il faut que j'aille manger, aujourd'hui, Victor va me donner des conseils pour les jeux. Même si nous le sachions tous que ça ne sert pas à grand chose.

Quand je me retrouve à la salle à manger, il n'y a personne, à part des muets, quand ils me voient, ils partent chercher le petit déjeuner. Sur la table, apparaissent des dizaines de croissants, pancakes, petits pains et confitures différentes, ainsi comme des gâteaux, des fruits, des crèmes de toutes sortes et des gaufres pleins de chantilly. Je goutte un peut de tout, tout est si nouveau pour moi !

Quand je finie de manger, il est six heures et demi, personne est encore réveillé. Je vais marcher un peut dans le train pour visiter et changer les idées quand je tombe sur Armon. Il est pâle et à des énormes cernes, je crois qu'il n'a pas dormi, je le comprend. Il détourne le regard et part vers la salle à manger, il ne veut probablement pas socialiser avec moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne préfère pas parler à quelqu'un qui va vouloir me tuer dans quelques jours.

Quelques temps après, Gariam est enfin debout, il va pouvoir me donner des conseils. Je l'attends manger impatiemment. Quand il se lève de table, j'hésite à aller lui parler, j'attends quelques minutes dans l'angoisse avant d'avoir le courage de l'approcher.

« On peut commencer ? » Dis-je.

Il ne me regarde même pas.

« Je veut dire... Si nous pouvons commencer avec les conseils ? » Je réessaye.

Il fait exprès, il m'ignore.

« Sil vous plait » Dis-je triste « J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ». Gariam se retourne brusquement vers moi.

« Quelqu'un t'attaque à ta gauche avec un couteau, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » dit-il avant de se retourner et se se servir un verre. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Trop tard, tu est morte. La prochaine fois il faudra être plus rapide petite. » Il repart avec le verre à la main. J'ai compris qu'il ne va pas beaucoup m'aider. Énervée, je décide de rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à plus tard, je ne veut plus croiser personne.

Trois heures de l'après midi, je me suis douché set fois, j'ai besoin de me calmer. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peut pas rester ainsi toute seule.

Je décide d'aller marcher dans le train, je sais qu'on est presque arrivée, j'ai besoin d'air. Dans la salle principale, Margueritta, Gariam, Victor et Armon sons chaqu'un dans un coin, personne ne parle, l'ambiance est tendue. Mais je me fiche de tout ça, je veut juste arriver et commencer à m'entraîner, cela, au moins, va me servir à quelque chose dans les jeux. Je prend une place dans un des fauteuils et regarde le paysage qui passe, on se croirait dans un film. Un film d'horreur.

Soudain, Margueritta exclame :

« On est presque arrivé ! » Elle applaudie, comme pour fêter une victoire. Elle doit être contente d'être loin des districts, j'en suis sure qu'elle se répugne de chez moi. J'imagine que quand on vit au Capitole, on est si aveuglé par le luxe, que on finit par pas savoir comment vivent les autres. Ou alors ils savent très bien comment on vie, mais il s'en fichent, c'est plus probable.

Le train entre dans un tunnel, ça veut dire qu'on arrive. Dans le noir, je peut comparer les mentors à des fantômes, tellement ils sont pâles et maigres. Après quelques minutes sous le tunnel, la lumière rentre par les fenêtres à nouveau. Dehors, des milliers de personnes habillés bizarrement crient et applaudissent notre arrivée. Quelques unes font coucou avec les deux mains, en espérant la même chose de notre part.

« Fait coucou aussi. Tu est petite, tu auras des sponsors s'ils te trouvent mignonne. » Dit Gariam en me regardant.

Je me retourne vers la fenêtre et fait coucou à la foule. Un peut de temps après, Armon me rejoint, la foule est hystérique. Personne parait contre le fait de nous envoyer direct vers la mort. Mais je fait semblant d'être heureuse, comme ça ils vont me soutenir. Et j'aurais peut être des chances.

Quand le train s'arrête, j'ai bien intégrée mon rôle de petite fille mignonne et heureuse. Nous sommes filmés et mitraillés de photos, quand on entre enfin dans un endroit calme, j'en peut plus, ces tonnes de journalistes et cette foule me fatiguent. La salle est grande et nous sommes envoyés chaqu'un d'un coté par des gens inconnus.

« Essaye de pas trop hurler, ils aiment pas ça. » chuchote Gariam avant de partir avec Margueritta vers la direction contraire.

Hurler ? Pourquoi ? On va nous torturer ? Je suis tendue, je ne croyait pas qu'on allait souffrir avant les jeux.

On m'emmène dans une salle ou trois femmes m'attendent. C'est elles qui vont s'en occuper de moi je crois. Une des trois à la peau violette, j'en suis sure qu ce n'est pas naturel, et c'est ridicule. Elles sont toutes vêtues de façons exagérées et colorées, c'est la mode du capitole j'en déduit. La femme à la peau violette vient me parler, elle a des talons très hauts et marche avec des petits pas.

« Bonjour petite fille, je m'appelle Aïda Garlyne. Elles sont Raquel Dimmus et Ursilla Parques. Nous allons te rendre belle. »

En plus elle dit que je suis moche, moi au moins, je n'ai pas la peau viollette. Ursilla, une des femmes vêtue en rose fushia, m'emmène vers une autre salle, ou je dois retirer mes vêtements pour être analysée.

« Il faut utiliser de la cire » Dit le médecin à une autre femme avant qu'elle m'emmène autre part.

Dans une autre salle, ils me mettent de la cire dans les bords de mes sourcils. Et après ils tirent. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Gariam m'a dit de pas hurler. j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils font ça sur les jambes des autres filles, mais pas sur les miennes, car je n'ai pas encore de poils au jambes, heureusement.

Après un quart d'heures d'arrachage de sourcils et une heure de lavage des cheveux, je suis entraînée vers une autre pièce ou je vais me faire maquillée par Aïda, Raquel et Ursilla. Vêtue seulement d'un peignoir, je m'assoies dans un petit fauteuil blanc, et attend pendant que mes maquilleuses remplissent mon visage de poudre. Ils me tirent les cils, les paupières, les sourcils et les joues de partout, mais ne me parlent pas, j'ai l'impression d'être seulement un objet. Après tout cela, ils me tirent les cheveux en arrière avant de les attacher avec des milliers de barrettes.

Maintenant, c'est l'heure de voir mon styliste, il va m'habiller, enfin. Dans l'autre pièce, un homme d'environs quarante ans et d'un regard bien veillant m'attend. Il me regarde pendant quelques minutes et après, vient me parler.

« Bonjour petite tribut du onze, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Il me parle comme si j'était un bébé. Il doit avoir pitié de moi, c'est pour ça.

« Alia » Dis-je sèchement « Et pas besoin de me parler comme ça, je ne suis pas un bébé »

« OK, comme tu veux. Je m'appelle Yanis Makadan, je t'assure que tu seras très bien habillée pour la parade. » Il répond calmement.

Un quart d'heures après, me voilà vêtue d'une petite robe verte avec des motifs de fleurs qui me rappellent les fleurs de mon district. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne reconnaît pas la fille devant moi.


	5. Chapter 5 - La parade

_Merci « Guest » pour le commentaire très motivant ^.^ Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un aime bien mon histoire :3 Et moi aussi j'espère que je la finirai, parce que je m'ammuse beaucoup à l'écrire :P_

_Et à propos de ce chapitre, les noms des fleurs et du président sont totalement inventées, car je ne connais pas de noms de fleurs venimmeuses et n'y d'enciens présidents de Panem. _

_Bonne lecture o/ _

Juste devant moi, est placée une fille extraordinairement belle. Ces cheveux aux nuances chocolat sont attachés avec des dizaines de barretes colorées, et quelques meches retombent sur le coté. Sur son visage couleur caramel, aucune trace, aucun bouton, juste une fleur mauve désinée sur sa joue droite. Sur son petit corps, une adorable robe verte qui s'arrête au niveau des jenoux, quelques couleurs décorant la jupe font penser à des petites fleurs naissant de partout. Des espeunkias, qui sont des fleurs très belles et en même temps mortelles, décorent entièrement la partie gauche de la robe. Le tout ressemble à une petite poupée en même temps mignone et dangereuse. Mais comment cette fille peut-t-elle être moi ?

Je reste là a me regarder, éblouie. Non pour raison de beauté, mais par le fait de ne trouver aucun défaut sur cette tenue, qui éfface toute la douleur de mon regard et impose une image heurreuse et menaçante de moi. Mon visage à l'air innocent, mais les fleurs indiquent le danger. Pourvu que le public apprecie cette tenue autant que moi.

« Alors, la petite princesse des fleurs a fini de s'admirer ? » Dit Yanis d'un ton sarcastique, mais pas méchant.

« Merci » Dis-je « C'est vraiment très beau, si j'ai une chance de gagner, c'est bien à cause de cette tenue... »

« J'ai fait une robe en fleurs pour toi parce que ton districs fait de l'agriculture, et les espeunkias sont si belles, que même le capitole en utilise pour la décoration, après avoir extrait son venin bien sure. Je suis sure que tu vas être la plus belle, car tu est une petite fleur toi aussi.

Je souris. Il me fait un signe de bonne chance avant de partir. Gariam vient pour m'emmener au lieu de la parade.

Dans une autre pièce, les chars sont près à partir. Les premiers tributs arrivent avec leurs mentors et se preparent pour sortir. Moi, je me contente d'essayer de sourrire à tout le monde qui me croise. Argon arrive avec Victor, il est vêtue avec des fleurs aussi, mais seulement avec des espeunkias, ce sont les mêmes fleurs que moi, mais après avoir perdu son venin. Sans venin, les espeunkias sont mauves, elles continuent très belles, mais parraisent encore plus dangereuses. Son costume est spectaculaire et lui aussi à une fleur peinte sur la joue, on pourrait même croire qu'il est beau au naturel. Nos costumes se complètent, le public vas nous adorer.

Je monte dans le chariot avec Argon et me prépare pour la parade, Gariam me conseille de sourire et lever la main au public.

Les premiers chars partent. Mon angoisse augmente de plus en plus.

C'est à nous, les chevaux commencent à marcher et les lumières de dehors m'aveuglent pendant quelques secondes. L'alée est grande avec des écrans à chaque cinq mètres, nos visages s'affichent dés qu'on s'approche. Je souris le plus possible et tent la main vers la foule, Argon à mon coté envoie des bisous et des clins d'oeils. La foule nous envoyent des objets et des fleurs, c'est un signe qu'ils nous aiment.

Arrivée à la place principale, l'imne de Panem et les hurlements s'arrêtent pour que le président Kerr prenne la parole. Je continue à sourrire comme si j'était ravi d'être ici.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, tributs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! » Dans cette phrase, la foule est à nouveau histérique.

« Je suis heurreux de votre présence, et de votre sacrifice ! Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » Après ce petit discours, les chars repartent.

« Vous étaient merveilleux ! Les plus beaux, tout le monde vous aiment, c'etait parfait ! » Yanis est histérique lui aussi, il est fière de nous ? non, plutôt de ses tenues.

Je descend du chars et regarde autour de moi, plusieurs tributs des carrières nous lancent des regards énervés, mais je n'ai que douze ans, ils se fichent de moi. Leurs principale cible est Argon, ils le fixent avec une tel rage qu'on peut être presque sur qu'il ne s'en sortira pas vivant de ces jeux. Pour une fois, je suis heurreuse d'être si petite.

Victor chuchotte quelque chose à l'oreille d'Argon, celui-ci lève la tête et regarde autour de lui, en remarquant les regards menaçants posés sur lui, il baisse la tête. Une notte pour les Hunger Games de cette année : rester le plus loin possible de mon compagnon de district, a fin de rester en vie plus longtemps.

« Il à interêt à avoir une exelente notte plus tard, ou il va se faire dévorer tout cru, pauvre garçon. » Gariam était juste à coté de moi, je ne savais pas, je sursaute à l'entendre parler.

« Et toi Alia, vaut mieu que tu perdes cette peur de tout, si les autres remarquent, tu vas finir comme lui. » Il rit et part se resservir un verre. Il a raison, je suis appeurée.

Après cette petite conversation, nous alons chaqu'un dans nos chambres pour nous préparer pour le dinner.


	6. Chapter 6 - Après la parade

_Ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, mai j'ai pensée que ce serait bien de vous donner quelques informations sur les tributs principaux de mes Hunger Games _

_District 1 -_

_Annia : Tribut carrière. Dix sept ans. Cheveux blonds et yeux verts, regard sexy et menaçant., caractère agressif. Lanceuse de flèches empoisonnées. Portée volontaire pour les jeux._

_Thomas : Tribut carrière. Dix Huit ans. Brun, musclé et sourire lumineux, son apparence apporte des sponsors. Une machine à tuer, pas d'arme spéciale. Un regard sans pitié. Porté volontaire._

_ District 2 -_

_Giullie : Tribut carrière. Dix sept ans. Des longs cheveux noirs portées toujours en queue de cheval, et des longues ongles taillées en pointe pour montrer une soif de sang. Des sponsors garantis pour ça réputation de meurtrière après qu'elle ai tuée une fille de son district devant tout le monde._

_Queran : Tribut carrière. Seize ans. Muscles définis, habilités pour manier des armes et compétence en survie. S'entraîne pour les Hunger Games depuis toujours, c'est portée volontaire avec l'intention de devenir riche. Manipulateur et séducteur, il réussi toujours ce qu'il veut. Un des favoris des jeux._

_ District 3 -_

_Clerie : Treize , mais ne sais pas utiliser d'armes. Petite pour son âge. Yeux bleus et cheveux blonds, une petite Barbie._

_Philippe : Seize ans. Porté volontaire pour protéger sa petite sœur, Clerie. Assez fort et intelligent. _

_ District 4 - _

_Marine : Dix huit ans. Cheveux châtains et bouclés qui arrivent aux épaules. Contre le capitole et les jeux, une rebelle. Principale cible du capitole._

_Théodore : Quinze ans. Maigre et maladroit, mais surdoué pour la chasse._

_ District 5 -_

_Adella : Tribut carrière. Dix sept ans. Lanceuse de couteaux. Des cheveux et des yeux sombres. Ne rate jamais ça cible, regard meurtrier._

_Nestor : Tribut carrière. Seize ans. Fabrique des pièges, fort aussi pour le combat à main nue. Une énorme cicatrice sur le bras droit pour une cause que personne ne connaît._

_ District 8 -_

_Cassandra : Quatorze ans. Sait fabriquer des pièges simples et des armes à partir de presque rien. _

_Oliver : Dix sept ans. Mystérieux, il ne compte pas faire d'alliance. Pas plus d'informations sur lui._

En arrivant dans la chambre, je suis épuisée, je ne perd pas de temps avant d'aller sous la douche pour me débarrasser de tout ce maquillage. Encore une fois, je perd la notion du temps et reste trop longtemps sous l'eau coulante, une des muettes vient me chercher pour le dinner. J'enfile un pantalon noir et un débardeur violet tout simple.

Comme toujours, la table est remplie de différents plats sophistiqués l'un plus bon que l'autre. Je goutte un peut de tout en essayant de manger le plus proprement possible, car je ne veut pas que Margueritta me fasse des remarques. Argon, lui, connait les bonnes manières, sa famille n'est pas vraiment pauvre, ils n'ont pas manqué de nourriture depuis longtemps.

« Demain les entraînements commencent. » Dis Victor encore avec la bouche pleine.

« Il ne faut surtout pas montrer ce que vous faites de mieux aux autres » Il reprend une cuillère et avant de la mettre dans sa bouche dit froidement :

« Enfin, si vous saviez faire quelque chose bien sur. » Il regarde Argon et ensuite détourne le regard vers moi. Il pense que nous sommes incapables de gagner.

« Je croyais que le travail des mentors était de nous soutenir. » Dit Argon en sortant de table. Gariam se lève brusquement et fait tomber accidentellement son verre, des milliers de petits morceaux brillants sont éparpillés dans la salle. Énervé, il commence à crier :

« Mais ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Une petite fille de douze ans et un gamin de quinze maigrichon et en pleine puberté ! même avec tous les conseils et entraînements du monde, vous ne pouvais pas gagner ces jeux ! vos adversaires sont beaucoup trop puissants, vous êtes condamnés ! » Il s'assoit et boit une énorme gorgé d'alcool direct de la bouteille, on croirait que crier contre nous l'avait trop fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de boire. Après quelques secondes interminables dans une ambiance tendue, il ajoute d'un ton ironique :

« Mais si l'un de vous survie pendant trois jours, je vous promet que je ferrais mon possible pour vous apporter le maximum de sponsors possible. » Il détourne le regard et continu a manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Margueritta fait semblant de pas comprendre et ignore la situation, Victor boit son verre tranquillement et Argon sort de la pièce. Moi, qui m'était fait toute petite pendant les hurlements de Gariam, je me lève pour rejoindre ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'une douche pour me calmer.

Je n'ai pas de mentors à moins que je survive trois jours dans l'enfer. Mes adversaires sont tous plus grands et forts que moi. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas me battre et n'y me défendre. Mais je suis petite, personne se méfie de moi. Personne va vouloir m'attaquer en premier, je sais déjà ça, j'ai vu les autres jeux, ils se fichent des plus faibles. J'ai peut être une chance de survivre, je ne vais pas perdre l'espoir pour cause de ces idiots de mentors.

Le soleil se couche, je suis allongée sur mon lit. Je ne perçoit pas le sommeil venir, mais dans un instant, je dort profondément.

Ceci est un cauchemar, je le sais. Tout est noir, je me sent seule, j'ai peur. Je sais que dans un instant, quelque chose va se passer, je veut dire, c'est normalement ce qui ce passe dans les cauchemars. Je veut me réveiller avant que quelque chose ce passe, mais je n'arrive pas, je ne peut plus bouger. Soudain, une personne apparaît devant moi. C'est Gariam, il parle calmement, mais ces mots me font très mal.

« Tu n'est pas capable de survivre pendant trois jours, t'es trop idiote, trop petite, trop lâche, trop tout ! Tu n'est capable de rien faire ! Tu vas être la première à mourir ! et je m'en fou, tout le monde s'en fou ! Personne vas regretter ton existence. » Quand il fini, il boit un coup de son verre d'alcool et disparaît.

Soudain, je cours. Mais vers ou ? Je veut me réfugier, il faut que je me trouve une cachette, j'ai trop peur. Une fille aux cheveux noirs est de dos devant moi, elle me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai vu à la parade. Je m'approche d'elle inconsciemment, et quand elle se retourne, je ne vois pas son visage, juste du sang qui coule de ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu est petite que tu vas échapper, cours petite fille, cours. Comme ça ce sera plus rigollot »

Je cours, et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Il faut que je cours pour m'enfuir de cette fille, elle veut me tuer, tout le monde veut me tuer, il faut que je cours. Je ne veut pas mourir.


	7. Chapter 7 - Premier jour d'entrainements

_Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus ces jours-ci, j'ai plein de trucs à faire, est c'est l'année du BAC pour moi, je n'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire._

_J'ai essayée aussi de trouver un Beta reader, mais c'est assez difficile, parce que personne ne m'envoie de réponse..._

Premier jour d'entraînements, mon corps tremble tellement que je préfère m'éloigner des autres. La fille de mon cauchemar d'hier est bien quelqu'un des jeux, elle s'appelle Giullie, et fait partie des carrières. Je ne peut pas m'en approcher sans que mon corps soit envahis de frissons. Alors que j'essaye de faire un feu avec des pierres sèches, je repense à hier soir.

La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, après mon cauchemar, je suis allée marcher un peut pour changer les idées. Argon était réveille lui aussi, il était assis sur le canapé, tout seul, le regard plongé dans le vide. On aurais dit un fantôme, avec seulement la lumière de la lune qui entrait pas les fenêtres. Quand je l'ai aperçu, je me suis dépêchée de faire demi tour avant qu'il me voit, mais c'était trop tard.

« Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de me fuir. » Il dit sans détourner le regard. Mais je l'écoute pas, car il va vouloir me tuer dans quelques jours et je préfère ne pas socialiser avec qui me veut de mal. Soudain il paraît lire dans mes pensées :

« Je ne te veut pas du mal, et je ne vais pas essayer de te tuer pendant les jeux. »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? » Dis-je sans penser. C'est idiot comme question, car pendant les jeux, on a pas tellement de chances de se rencontrer.

« Parce que » Dit-il en se levant « Je vais probablement mourir avant même de te rencontrer dans l'arène. T'as vu les regards qu'ils mont lancés après la parade ? Ils veulent ma mort ! Et en plus, je ne peut pas tuer une gamine de douze ans.»

« Les carrières veulent la mort de tout le monde de toute façon, ils ne vont pas perdre leurs temps à te chasser. Bien sur que s'ils te croisent, tu vas mourir, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peut t'en sortir, il suffit de rester loin d'eux. T'es même pas une menace pour eux, ils ne vont pas te poursuivre. » Argon me regarde, ces yeux sont fixes, il n'a pas l'air bien. Il s'approche de moi. Dans le noir, il fait presque peur avec ses yeux fous.

« Ma pauvre, tu est trop positive. Ils vont te bouffer toute crue. » Dans cette phrase, il repart dans sa chambre. Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau , il a peut être raison. Je prend sa place dans le canapé, car j 'ai peur de le revoir dans le couloir et je m'endors noyée dans une mer de larmes.

Le matin, Margueritta me réveille avec des petites claques sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi dors-tu dans le canapé ? Je suis sure que ton lit est plus confortable que ce meuble. » Elle se penche sur moi et ajoute gentiment (_Pour une fois_).

« Vas te changer. Un bon petit déjeuner t'attend, il te faut des forces pour les entraînements aujourd'hui. » Je me lève est vais me changer, ce ton gentil est tout ce don j'avais besoin pour me calmer d'hier.

Pendant le repas, nos mentors se mettent enfin à nous donner des conseils. Sans rien changer du ton ignorant de toujours.

«Il ne faut pas montrer aux autres ce que vous faites de mieux » Dit Gariam la bouche pleine de pain et confiture.

« Ne parlez pas aux tributs carrières, et essayez de bien maîtriser tout ce que vous apprenez, ça vous servira beaucoup plus tard. » Ajoute Victor sans même nous regarder.

Le repas se finit dans le silence.

Je claque les pierres que je tient fermement entre les mains, en espérant que des étincelles ce forment et atteignent le petit tas de bois et de feuilles mortes que j'ai fait juste devant. Je ne dois pas faire le bon mouvement, car aucune trace de feu sort de mes deux pierres. Soudain, une fille blonde at assez petite s'approche, j'espère qu'elle ne vient pas me parler. La fille s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi et fait un petit tas de feuilles mortes et de petit bois. Comme moi, elle prend deux pierres sèches et essaie de faire du feu. Au bout de trois fois qu'elle claque ses pierres, son feu s'allume et elle repart fière, non sans avant me lancer un regard défiant et un petit rire. Je claque mes pierres encore et encore, et aucune étincelle ne sort. Je sent des larmes qui me montent aux yeux, non, il ne faut pas que je pleure.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à abandonner, je vois une de mes feuilles qui prend feu. Mon regard est flou à cause des larmes, mais je vois un petit feu se former avec mon tas de bois, un petit feu qui me redonne de l'espoir. Je me rappelle alors de ce que a dit Victor ce matin, et je reprend deux nouvelles pierres pour refaire un feu. Car il faut que je maîtrise bien tout ce que je fait. Cet autre s'allume très rapidement, j'ai compris comment il fallait faire.

Pendant quelques heures, tout se passe bien, je m'entraîne à chasser et à fabriquer des hameçons. Au bout d'un moment, je décide d'aller apprendre à utiliser une arme, car je ne sais pas encore en manier.

Je m'approche assez méfiante de l'endroit ou est placé un arc et un mannequin, je vais essayer de m'en servir de cette arme, ce sera utile pour chasser aussi. Je suis les instructions écrites sur un papier à coté de l'arc et je lance la flèche vers le mannequin. Elle continue tout droit et se plante dans le mur, à environs deux mètres, à droite du bonhomme, j'ai encore du travail. Je reprend une flèche, je cherche l'angle partait de la cible, et je me prépare à lancer. Cette fois-ci, la partie touché est la main du mannequin, c'est déjà mieux. Je m'apprête à réessayer quand une blonde du district Un m'aborde.

« Eh, la petite, dégage pour que j'utilise cet arc. » Elle s'approche et prend l'arme de mes mains. Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse faire ça alors qu'il y a encore des arcs à mon coté, mais je part en regardant le sol. Elle fait partie des carrières, elle peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut. Des gens derrière elle me regardent en rigolant, l'un deux est est son compagnon de district, Thomas.

Je prend un arc un peut plus loin et continue à m'entraîner. Après avoir réussi quelques fois à atteindre le mannequin, je vais apprendre à manier un couteau. Ensuite je retourne faire un feu pour être sure que j'y arrive. La journée se déroule comme ça, les carrières au dessus de tout le monde, et le reste qui essaie de progresser sans trop d'espoir.


	8. Chapter 8 - Devant les juges

Ces jours sont passés très vite, les activités constantes me font oublier mon état d'esprit. Après les entraînements, je mange et j'essaie de m'endormir le plus rapidement possible, pour éviter de trop penser à ma mort imminente. Pendant la durée de cette semaine, je n'ai pas beaucoup pensée à ma famille, ni aux problèmes qui m'entourent on peut dire que j'ai éteint la partie de mon cerveau responsable de mes émotions pour me concentrer sur les jeux.

Durant sept jours, je n'ai pas cessée de m'entraîner. Mes points forts se révèlent être dans les plantes, avec elles, je peut guérir, endormir, paralyser et même tuer il suffit de bien les connaître. Je n'ai pas de force, mais je suis légère, et je peut me faufiler entre les arbres ainsi que me camoufler et ne faire aucun bruit. J'ai appris à confectionner des pièges qui me permettront de chasser et de me défendre. Avec des armes, je me débrouille bien, mais pour tuer des gens, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre.

Mon plan pour gagner les jeux ? je ne sais pas encore. Mais je peut vous assurer que je ne suis plus la petite fille innocente d'il y a six jours. Oui, c'est possible de changer en si peut de temps, car je l'ai fait, et je ferait tout mon possible pour gagner les Hunger Games.

Argon, lui, n'a pas beaucoup progressé. Je crois qu'il est devenu fou, je ne le comprend pas, il essaie même pas d'apprendre les choses les plus simples. J'ai presque de la peine pour lui, mais en même temps, je suis heureuse d'avoir un ennemi en moins. Hier, j'ai entendu Victor et Gariam qui pariaient sur nos vies, je savais que c'était mal, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me cacher pour mieux écouter leurs conversation.

« J'arrête de boire pendant un mois si Argon vit plus que le bain de sang. » Dit Victor dans un faux sourire.

« Eh bien moi aussi ! Et j'arrête définitivement s'il arrive à vivre plus que cette petite Alia ! » Répond Gariam en éclatant de rire, il est soul, comme toujours. Son commentaire m'a plu, j'esquive un sourire du coin de la bouche, mais je me sent coupable, alors je reprend mon sérieux juste après.

Leur conversation s'est arrêtée là, je suis partie dans ma chambre sans bruit et je me suis couchée. Comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, j'ai pris une pilule pour dormir. Cela m'évite de trop penser à mes peurs et à ma famille. Et il fallait que je sois en forme, car aujourd'hui, les juges vont évaluer nos compétences.

Après beaucoup de temps d'attente. J'aperçois Argon qui revient de son test. Il passe devant moi très vite, et ne me regarde même pas, c'est normal. C'est mon tour maintenant, je me lève et marche jusqu'au gymnase. Je remarque que les tributs du douze me fixent, ils seront les derniers à passer, comme tout les ans.

J'avance jusqu'au milieu du gymnase, des mannequins, des armes, et tous les instruments qui peuvent m'êtres utiles sont à ma disposition. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas trop quoi montrer aux juges, mais maintenant que je suis là, c'est encore pire, l'angoisse m'a fait oublier tout ce que je savais faire. Je regarde en haut, les juges ne sont pas vraiment attentifs à ma présence. Je suppose qu'ils vont me prêter attention seulement quand je ferais quelque chose. Je regarde autour de moi, sans savoir quoi faire. Je ne peut pas leur montrer ce que je peut faire avec les plantes, ce n'est pas assez intéressant pour eux. Je m'avance alors vers les cibles utilisées pour les lancers de couteaux, je pose ma main doucement sur un couteau et je regarde en direction des juges, tremblante. Ils ne me regardent toujours pas, ils ont peut être oubliés qu'il y avait encore des gens qui passaient. Peut probable, ils doivent en avoir marre car les derniers districts n'ont pas souvent des bons scores.

Bon, au moins j'ai le temps de choisir quoi faire. Je m'éloigne des couteaux et marche vers les instruments de survie d'un pas mal assuré. Je vais construire un piège, c'est le mieux que je puisse les montrer, j'espère que ça fonctionnera. Je cherche des yeux une corde et quelque chose de pointu, je vais chercher un couteau de l'autre coté de la salle, puis je retire la lame.

« Respire Alia » Dis-je à moi même avec la lame du couteau dans ma main tremblante.

Je monte sur un arbre synthétique, et avec une pierre, je fixe la lame du couteau contre un tronc d'arbre assez haut, comme avec un marteau et un clou. J'envoie un regard aux jurés, leur majorité ne me prête pas attention, mais quelques uns se sont retournés. Avec la corde, je tisse un filet et accroche chaque extrémité à une nouvelle corde accroché au tronc. Je termine le derniers petits détails, puis en descendant de l'arbre, je cache le tout avec des feuilles et de la boue, le piège est complètement invisible. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir s'il marche.

Les jurés me regardent. Enfin.

A droite des instruments de survie et des arbres, les mannequins en tissus sont placés pour les tirs à l'arc. J'en prend un et je le pose sur mon piège, en reculant juste après. En moins d'une seconde, le filet se referme autour du mannequin et le tout pars vers le haut. En vitesse, ce corps en tissu qui pourrait être n'importe qui est poignardé au dos par la lame accroché à l'arbre. J'ai un petit sursaut et juste après, le silence prend place dans le gymnase. Je reste immobile.

« Alia. District Onze. » Dis-je le plus fermement possible avant de me retourner pour reprendre la sortie. Je respire un grand coup en sortant, les tributs du douze me regardent.

La vérité, c'est que le piège que j'ai fait n'était pas sensée être violent. Mais devant le jury, je voulais montrer que je suis capable d'être dangereuse alors j'ai ajoutée la lame de couteau à l'arbre, et ça à marché. Un simple filet est devenu une arme mortel. Il y a une semaine, je n'était pas capable de penser à une chose pareil, mais aujourd'hui, j'en suis fière de l'avoir fait.


	9. Chapter 9 - Les interviews

Assise à droite de la télé, le ventre plein d'un délicieux dinner, j'observe toux ceux qui m'entourent. Margueritta porte une robe rouge avec des dentelles noires au niveau de la ceinture, et pour ne pas être trop simple, des énormes bijoux de toutes les couleurs. Elle fixe la télé de ses yeux maquillés en regardant de temps en temps Gariam, qui dors recroquevillé sur sa chaise, comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas à la situation. Victor et Argon sont assis sur le canapé, ils attendent les notes de nos performances. Enfin, Argon fixe la télé, mais son regard est plongé dans le vide, et puis, je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il s'intéresse à sa note.

Mais moi oui, je lance des regards stressés vers la télé chaque seconde. J'aimerais savoir si ce que j'ai fait est digne d'une bonne note, j'aimerais savoir si les juges me voient encore comme une petite fille innocente. Quand l'annonce des scores commence, je regarde attentivement les photos des tributs, puis leurs notes. Les tributs carrières ont toujours entre neuf et onze, et les autres, entre deux et cinq. Quand la photo d'Argon apparaît, je me raidis, j'ai même peur pour lui. Mais, pour la surprise de tous, le nombre onze s'affiche. Il a eu onze. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner la tête pour le demander, que ma photo est déjà affichée aussi. J'ai eu huit.

Les applaudissements de Margueritta font Gariam se réveiller d'u bond. Victor nous félicite, tous veulent savoir qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour des scores pareils. Mais bien sur, l'attention est tournée vers Argon, qui a eu onze, le plus haut score du district depuis très il ne bouge pas, il baisse la tête silencieusement. Victor se lève et s'incline près d'Argon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans ce gymnase ? Tu leurs à tués tous ? comment t'as fait pour avoir onze si te n'a rien fait pendant cette semaine d'entraînements ? Tu vas tout nous expliquer petit, parce que ça, c'est un miracle. » Il dit ça d'une façon méfiante, comme si ce pauvre garçon nous cachait quelque chose. Mais peut être que tout ça est qu'une mise en scène, peut être qu'il va tous nous massacrer pendant les jeux, c'est vraiment très curieux. Argon lève la tête doucement, il a un regard noir qui se pose sur Victor, celui-ci ne recule pas.

« J'e n'ai absolument rien fait. » Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Il ment, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas avoir onze sans rien faire ! Gariam éclate de rire, et Margueritta s'assoit incrédule. Victor, lui, change son regard méfiant par un regard amusé.

« Tu sais, on est tes mentors, on a pour mission de t'aider. Tu ne peut pas nous mentir comme ça. On est heureux pour toi, tu est le premier depuis très longtemps à avoir un aussi bon score ! Merde ! dis-nous ce que tu as fait ! On est pas tes ennemis. » Ils me lance un regard discret sur cette dernière phrase. Non, je ne suis pas son ennemi. Argon se lève, il a l'air pensif.

« Je suis contre ces jeux. » Dit-il, avec un regard rempli de rage et de chagrin.

« Quand je suis entré dans cette salle, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ma haine pour le capitole m'empêche de devenir un tueur pour leur plaisir. Cette société est si inhumaine ! Je suis contre tout cela ! Je veut que le capitole s'effondre ! Et puis, non, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien fait, n'y pendant les entraînements, n'y pendant ce maudit test ! Je me suis assis sur le sol, les bras croisés, et j'ai fixé les juges jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'ordonnent de partir. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai eu un si haut score ! C'est pas normal ! » Il baisse la tête.

Margueritta reste en silence. Victor et Gariam chuchotent et moi, je regarde Argon. Je le comprend, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Moi aussi je suis contre cette barbarie, contre le capitole et tout ce luxe, mais je ne me permettrait jamais de démontrer ça. Ils sont bien trop dangereux, ils peuvent nous torturer s'ils veulent, ou pire, ils peuvent torturer les gens qu'on aime, pour nous faire souffrir.

« C'est vraiment très courageux » Dit Victor en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Argon. Ce dernier lève la tête, puis se lève et sort de la pièce. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, puis Margueritta se tourne vers moi.

« Et toi Alia ? raconte nous comment as tu fait pour avoir un huit, j'espère que tu n'as pas jouée la révoltée comme ton compagnon. » Mon esprit redevient normal, j'avais completement oubliée que moi aussi j'avais été notée, cette histoire avec Argon m'a vraiment bouleversée. Je me lève pour décrire la scène, comme si tout allais bien. Et tout le monde m'écoute attentivement, pour une fois. Quand je finis de parler, le silence s'installe à nouveau dans la salle.

« Quand tu seras dans l'arène » Commence Gariam. « Ta priorité sera de chercher de l'eau, rappelle toit de ça, c'est le plus important. Beaucoup de gens meurent de soif dans les jeux, il faut pas que tu meures de cette façon. Je commence à croire en toi petite, essaye de ne pas faire des idioties quand tu sera affolée et au bout de la mort, il y a toujours une issue. Et puis, au tout début des jeux, devant la corne d'abondance, plusieurs armes et matériaux seront installés, il ne faut surtout pas essayer de les prendre, sinon tu meurs. Il faut que tu cours vers le sens contraire, comme ça tu évites le bain de sang. »

Encore une fois, le silence. Je ne crois même pas que Gariam vient de me donner des conseils, je croyais que je serais seule jusqu'à la fin.

« Merci » Dis-je.

« C'est ça, va dormir maintenant petite. » Réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire au soin des lèvres.

Je me tiens en face de Yanis, mon styliste, pour qu'il me prépare pour les entrevues d'aujourd'hui. Aïda, Raquel et Ursilla sont là aussi, elles vont me maquiller et me coiffer encore une fois. Le travail dure une demi heure, cette fois ci, je n'ai pas de dessin sur la joue, et mon maquillage n'est presque pas visible. Mes cheveux sont détachés et des boucles marrons tombent sur les cotés de mon visage, je porte un tiare avec une petite fleur rouge décorant l'accessoire. Ma robe, qui tombe aux genoux, est d'un blanc brillant, avec des dizaines de fleurs colorées décorant les bords de la jupe. Cette fois-ci, pas de espeunkias. Le tout est très simple, mais très joli.

« Tu est très mignonne, et cette fois-ci, tu est presque au naturel. » Dit Aïda en levant mon visage de sa main violette.

« Oui, merci » Dis-je sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. Je me retourne pour qu'elle me lâche, sa main est froide. Et puis, c'est l'heure des entrevues.

Les gens forment une queue, dans l'ordre des districts, et nous, on est derrière, juste avant les tributs du douze. Annia, une tribut carrière du Un, sort en premier. Chaque entrevue avec Caesar Flickerman dure trois minutes. Je regarde Argon, il est juste derrière moi et est vêtu d'un smoking bleu clair, il regarde ses pieds.

« Que vas-tu dire quand ce sera ton tour ? » Demande-je doucement, car j'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire. J'ai peur pour lui, s'il se révolte devant tout le monde, je ne veut même pas imaginer ce que le capitole va faire de lui.

« J'en sais rien... » Me répond-t-il sans soulever les yeux. Je comprend qu'il ne veuille pas me parler, alors je me retourne et continue à attendre mon tour. Hier soir, j'ai beaucoup pensée à comment me comporter devant tout le monde, car je sais que c'est ma chance de conquérir le maximum de sponsors, et qu'il ne faut pas la laisser passer. Mais je n'ai rien trouvée, je vais devoir penser vite durant l'interview.

Plongée dans mes pensés, j'oublie que mon tour est proche, je revient dans le monde réel seulement quand Argon me tapote l'épaule pour me faire signe d'avancer. C'est à moi. Je grimpe sur le plateau en m'efforçant de sourire,et je m'assois sur le fauteuil a coté de Caesar Flickerman.


End file.
